Accidental Murders
by SandersLover
Summary: Greg Sanders helps the team out in the field of a deadly car crash- thanks for all the reviews. STORY IS FINISH!!!!!!
1. Investigating and processing the scene

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters- please review!

Thunder boomed in the night sky of Las Vegas. Little twinkle of rain starting to our onto the highway then started coming down faster than lighting. A screech was heard and a loud shot shudder the rainy air, 4 cars slammed into each other in the middle of the highway. Then the rest came crashing like dominoes.

            Gil Grissom was driving like a mad man. "Slow down Grissom they're already dead!" yelled Sara Sidle, who was sitting in the passenger seat, with the rest of the CSI and the lab tech in the back. They just got a call from Brass saying there was an accident on highway route 97. The sheriff ordered the CSI graveyard shift, the coroner and the lab tech all to come. Why? That's what they were thinking. 

"Hey Grissom, the sheriff isn't at the accident site so you can't run him down." Nick Stokes joked. He zipped up his forensics science jacket as the spike-hair kooky lab tech next to him laugh. 

Grissom shouted back, "Silk Silk Silk Nick!" 

Nick blushed as Catherine Willows let out a giggle. Then unexpectedly Grissom slammed into a halt, which sent the gang jerking forward and back. 

"Geez Grissom are you sure you didn't have your driver's license revoke?" joked Greg Sanders, he started to let out a laugh but his expression change as he looked out the windshield. 

"Holy--" he started. The rest of them stop laughing at Greg, Sara, and Grissom serious expressions. They looked out and gasp at what they saw. There was a least around 50 cars slammed right into each other, blood was oozing out onto the pavement. Sirens were flashing, orange cones surrounded the site, and guys in white clothes were looking around for survivors, trying not to mess up the evidence. The gang got out of the SUV car and walked towards Brass who was shaking his head.

 "Check," Brass yelled into the walkie-talkie. 

"Brass, what's going on we don't do accidents." Gil Grissom pointed out. 

Brass shook his head,

"There are 39 _or _more people that are dead, none so far are alive." The five CSI looked at the site, it did look like someone slid on a wet spot sending at least 50 cars ramming into each other, and it looked like an accident site.

 A voice interrupted the silence, "This wasn't an accident," all six head turned to Greg. "It was a murder, check it out." 

Greg pointed to the car that was the nearest to them. They saw a middle age man slumped in his seat, with a bullet in his head. 

Grissom nodded, "We're looking at a crime scene."

            Sara Sidle was taking pictures of the man with the bullet in his head. She shined a flashlight through the window of the backseat. It was empty. "Sara!" Sara looked up. "What is it Nick?" Nick was looking in the window of three cars before he yelled at Sara. "I check three more cars and guess what?" Sara was losing her patience already. "WHAT?" 

" All three of them have a bullet in their head." 

Sara's jaw dropped. Nick looked in another car, and it showed a lady, whose face was purple, and she was cover in bruises and she too, also had a bullet in her left temple. 

"This one too." 

"Guys!" Sara and Nick turned around to the voice of Warrick.

"48 people are dead," Sara and Nick sigh, though they weren't really surprise.

 "And all of them are injured, oozing blood, and have a bullet in their head." 

 Grissom and Catherine joined the three. 

"Anyone want to take a shot?" ask Grissom.  

"A couple of cars smash into each other, with the heavy rain ruining several of the evidence, and more cars crash as they rammed into each other. They all die, and here we are." Nick said, trying to make his hypothesis sound elegant.

 "Alright how do you explain the forty-eight people all having a solitary bullet in their head?" suggested Warrick. 

"There wasn't enough time for somebody to gun down forty-eight people in five minutes after the accident, that's when the police arrived." Catherine said. 

"Yeah, it could have been more than one guy shooting these citizens." Sara explained. 

"All we know is this forty-eight people died instantaneously in a car crash with a solitary bullet in their left temple and what does every crime scene have?" 

"The evidence." Nick proudly said. 

"That's right, we already have a crime scene and we have no suspect and no murder weapon." 

"Lets investigate!" yelled Nick, rubbing his hands together.

 "Grissom!" a familiar voice shout out. 

Grissom turned around, "Sheriff, what are you doing here?"

 Grissom was sure his face was turning red from his anger.

 "I couldn't get to your cell-phone so I thought maybe I'll talk to you in person." Grissom walked up to the Sheriff.

 "You're not going to wreck up my crime scene," he started. 

"Grissom, lets be rational shall we, you have until midnight to process this crime scene." Grissom anger bolted up to the wall. 

"WHAT! That's at least six hours!" he shouted. 

"Why else did I tell you to bring the coroner and lab tech to go with you to the crime scene, citizens need to use this highway and we can't keep it closed until you solve the case." 

"You expect us to know who did it with what by then, this isn't clue Sheriff this is science."

 "If I were you I'll hurry up and process the evidence, you got 6 hours no more or no less."

When the Sheriff left Grissom was extremely mad, he turned to his crew and they kept quiet. "Guys spilt up and search the crime scene," He turned to Sara, "You, Nick, and Warrick search one side and me and Catherine will search the other."

 "You don't mind if I help do you Grissom?" 

Grissom turned to the lab technician Greg. 

"Just don't make me regret it." 

A grin spread across the spiked hair lab rat, his face brightened up. 

"Great! Catherine you don't mind if I borrow some rubber gloves do ya?" ask Greg as he and Catherine walked to the other end of the crime scene. 

"Are you sure you can trust him Grissom?" ask Nick. 

Grissom ignored that question. "Here's walkie-talkie for us to keep in contact, if you find something that needs testing for DNA, then call us and Greg will test it."  

The three CSIs nodded and Warrick took the walkie-talkie. "Lets find some evidence!"

            Grissom, Catherine, and Greg examined the eight cars in the middle of the wreck. From Greg's point of view it seems that the wreck was a mile long to the inside. Grissom looked at the spike-hair lab rat, he was wondering if he should had let Greg examined the wreck. Greg kneels down and took a picture. Catherine opened one of the car's side door quietly. In the backseat she saw a gun, "I found a gun, could be the murder weapon, do you know what bullet are in these people's head?"

". 45 automatic," said Greg. 

Grissom and Catherine exchange _He said it not me _looks. 

" And what makes you think that?" ask Grissom.

Greg lifted something gold up in his rubber glove. "I found a shell casing." Grissom smiled. He was smarter than Grissom thought.

"Good, take it to the van and see if it actually did came from that type of gun and how many people have registered that gun."

Greg smiled fell, "What? Can't I get someone else to do it, I wanna help on the field."   
 "Greg, you're a lab technician that's your job, here's a walkie-talkie call me after you get the result." 

Greg angrily took it and then places the casing in a bag and walked away to the van. He went to the left side of the crime scene. "Grissom doesn't think I'm ready, I'll show him I can handle the field I'll-" Greg stopped. Something isn't right he thought. He turned to the car next to him. All the other cars had a perfect shot -which crash the window- into the victims' left temple. But this one was different. The left window was completely crash and it looked there was two bullet holes in the right window. He looked at the shell casing.  He then realizes that it wasn't a casing but a bullet. He grabbed the walkie-talkie 

"Grissom!" 

"What? You got the results already?" 

"Nope I got something even better, I think I found the actual murder scene, can you find another bullet around your area?"   
 "Fine." 

Greg waited, he looked into the car some more, he saw that the bullet entered the back window and into the seat that leads into the man's head. 

"Someone must really wanted this guy dead." Greg murmurs. 

"We found a bullet, what do you have?"

Greg explained about the car, the body and the casing. 

"Can you try to identify him?"  
"Yeah, give me second." Greg slowly opened the door.

Big Mistake. A whole pile of blood slipped out of the door. Greg looked onto the floor of the car. 

"Oh shit!" He fumbled for the walkie-talkie.

"Grissom!"

"What is it Greg?" 

"A lot of blood slipped out of the car and got onto my shoes and it was from the victim's bottom." Greg shudders. "His dick has been cut off."

"Where is it?" 

"Oh, it's here alright." Greg closes his eyes and started to breath through his mouth to stop himself from barfing. 

"Where is it Greg?"

"Hanging from the steering wheel, it has something written on it in blood. "

"What does it say?"

"You're next."


	2. Processing the car and Greg's discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters- even though I like to own Greg- please review!

Grissom stood in surprise as Catherine groan in disgust. Catherine finally got a hold of herself and looked straight at Grissom.

 "This is a sick guy." Catherine curse. 

"Do you think Greg pass out onto the pavement yet?" wondered Grissom. 

"If he did I wouldn't be surprise."

"Go find him and I'll gather the others." Grissom ordered.

 Catherine nods her head and went in search for Greg Grissom picked up the walkie-talkie to call Warrick. Catherine knew she was getting closer to Greg from the horrible sense of blood she smells; she started to breathe through her mouth so she would not faint.

 "Greg!" she called out, flipping her red hair out her face. 

"Over here!" boomed Greg. 

Catherine jogged a little farther and stops when she saw pile of blood rushing towards to meet her. She glance up and saw Greg, the bottom of his pants covered in blood. 

"Do you mind waiting, I gotta get these pants off since they're evidence?" ask Greg. 

Catherine nodded. "Grissom keeps fresh pants in his red bag." 

"Good I'll run the test and find out who is this John Doe."

"You didn't find any ID on him?"

"Nope, I'll meet you later." 

"One bullet through the seat and into the back of the head, causing instant death." Catherine and Greg turned and look at Doc Robbins.  
 Catherine looked at Greg, "Do you think you know how this guy died?" 

"Yeah, what Robbins says." Greg said. Catherine looked back at the Doc.

"Many victims died from the car crash and the rest died from the bullet." Robbins said.

"Do you think that the killer shot everyone else just to cover this murder up?" Greg asks.

 "Possibly." 

Catherine asks, "Greg no offense intended but could you run the tests?"

Greg nodded, "Sure I'll call you if I get anything, in the mean time why don't you get better acquainted with that sex toy in there?" 

Catherine smack Greg's shoulder. Greg blush and ran away laughing. 

"Can you tell me if there's any struggle or any other possibly injuries on our John Doe?" Robbins leans towards the John Doe. "Nothing with a bruise where his dick use to be, but other than that, he died an instant death into the head."

Catherine gave him a weak smile, "Thanks." 

"Call me if you need me." Dr. Robbins said as he walked away from the murder.

Catherine took out her camera and started taking pictures of the scene, the holes in the window, the dead guy, and the dick. She took out a tweezers and took the bullet out from the back of the John Doe's head. Placing it in a bag and putting it in her case she then carefully grabbed the penis from the steering wheel and places it inside a plastic bag.

 "Oh gross…" she moaned.

"Is that you're new sex toy Catherine?" 

Catherine turned around and face Nick, "Geez Nick you're turning into a Greg." 

Blushing Nick kneel by Catherine, "The others are coming, and this is what Greg found?"

"Yeah, got some blood onto his pants, he's testing them for evidence and the bullet that he found." 

"Not bad for a first time out in the field." Nick said.

"I'm going to go take this sex toy into evidence, I'll see how Greg is doing," Catherine said, "See ya." She picked up her camera and case and walked off to the SUV.

Nick walked around to the other side of the car. It looked like the bullet entered from the inside of car coming from a fast distance. _It explains why the other window all totaled. _ _Maybe they were racing and he got shot,_ he wondered. 

"Whoa, I knew there was a target these killers were really after!" shouted Warrick. Nick looked up and saw the other three CSI entering the scene. 

"Greg messed up the evidence." Sara pointed out, looking at the shoe prints in the pile of blood. "How was he supposed to know the man's dick was cut off?" Nick defended. 

"It's just human error, where's Catherine?" ask Grissom.

"She is taking the dick in for evidence."

"Greg's running the test?" he asks.

Nick nodded. "I think our John Doe knew his killer and tried to get away."

"And this theory is based on?" Grissom pressed.

"The bullet holes in the window, the first two were shot on the left side exiting out of the right window, the victim drove faster and crash when the bullet came through the back window."

"Good evidence, did you guys get a photo shot of this?"

Nick shook his head.   
 "Nick I want you to take photos of this car," he turned to Warrick and Sara, "I want you two to spilt up and take pictures of the other victims and try to get as many evidence as possibly."

Warrick and Sara nodded and they both went into different directions. Grissom looked at his watch, they had about 5 more hours until the Sheriff took away the crime scene. He just hopes maybe Greg and Catherine were having better luck with the evidence.

            Catherine walked towards the SUV and when she at least a couple feet away she heard heavy metal rock music playing. She opened the SUV and saw Greg dancing in boxers. His pants were hanged in the far corner of the SUV; a desk was against the left side of the SUV. Catherine shouted over the music, "Having fun?!" Greg spun around and his face turned red as he saw Catherine. He went up to the driver's seat and turned off the radio. 

"Sorry," he apologizes. 

"Any thing yet?"

"The bullet that we found comes from a .45 automatic, I'm running the database to find out who this John Doe is based on the blood that were on my jeans."

Catherine smiled at the grinning spike-hair lab rat.

"You got some more evidence for me?" Greg ask, noticing her silver case.

Catherine set her case down and opened it. She took out five plastic bags, which each held different evidence. The .45 bullet on the pavement, the gun from the backseat of the car, a bullet from the victim in the car where the gun was in, and the bullet from the John Doe. 

Handing them to Greg she said, "Run these for me."

"And the lab rat continues to search for the cheese."

"And lets hope he finds it." Catherine assured.

Greg grinned, "Okay, I'll give you a call when I get these done." 

"You're a sweetie," She said and she left in search for Grissom.

Turning the radio back on, heavy metal filled the SUV.  He picked up the .45 bullet and ran it under the microscope; its end touching the other .45 they found at the scene. It was a match. "One done, and a ton to go." He putted on some rubber gloves and grabbed the bag with the bullet from the John Doe's head. Greg took the bullet, took a q-tip and wipe blood on it, he then place it in a plastic bag. He took the bullet in a little bucket of water mix with bleach. Washing most of the blood off the bullet he remove it from the bucket, removing the other .45 bullets and place his John Doe's bullet under the microscope next to the .45 bullet. "MATCH!" he yelled over his music. Dancing around he places both bullets back into their bags. A beep came from his computer. The blood on his jeans came up. Greg went to his computer. The results up revealing his John Doe as Jack Dawson, he scrolled down and realizes that he's wanted in North Vegas for a robbing the North Green Casino. The bad part is that he hadn't been caught yet. "He's already been caught." He read on and learned that Jack had stolen at least 50 million dollars from the casino. He grabbed another plastic bag and ran the dick through CODIS. Greg hoped that the killer's DNA might be on there, as usually killers are bond to be caught eventually. While waiting, Greg grabbed the plastic bag that held the gun that they found in the car. Running it through the database on the other computer, it beeped up in five seconds. _Whoa that was fast _thought Greg. He looked at the results. It was not a match to the .45 bullets. It was a .48 automatic. He checks to see who had it registered to in Las Vegas. 23 were registered. He decided if he could get any DNA off the gun and match it to the results that he found, he ran it through CODIS on the second computer. He slid over to the first computer to see if it was finish. Still running. Greg got up and started dancing like a fool, grabbing a pencil he sang along to the lyrics, "_All the small things, truth care truth brings, I take one lift your ride, best trip say it aint-" _A beep interrupted his singing and he went over to the first computer. He got two DNA results from the penis. One was Jack Dawson and the other- Greg gasp. Grabbing for the walkie-talkie he tried to call Catherine and the others.


	3. The Shocking Result

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters **SPOILERS: STALKER!**_

"Geez, can we remove this guy I mean he's in our way!"

"Nick, you're a grown man, stop whining." Grissom said.

Nick rolled his eyes; it wasn't the first time he heard that. 

 "He's stinking up the air." Nick moaned again.

Grissom hid a smile. He shines his flashlight at the victim.

 "Don't you think that maybe we'll get the killer's DNA off the victim's penis?" wondered Grissom. 

Nick groaned at the question. "Do you have to remind me?" Nick opened the right car door. 

"Having fun guys?" ask Catherine, arriving at the scene. 

"Oh yeah Catherine, what took you so long, playing with the toy?" joked Nick. 

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Do you need help?" she asks turning her attention to Grissom. "Yeah since Nick is complaining every five seconds maybe we'll accomplish something with another person."

 Catherine let out a stifle laugh while Nick shot a look at Grissom.

 "Geez, thanks man," Nick turned his attention to the inside of the car and started looking for some evidence. Grissom search the victim for any fibers and Catherine looked at the back of the car. She opened the trunk; searching in there she found a black briefcase. She took it out slowly and opened it. It was empty. 

"Grissom, I found a black empty briefcase in the trunk." 

She knew what Grissom response was going to be. 

"Bag it."

  She took out a brown paper bag to bag the briefcase. Grissom looked at the victim's shirt, he saw some hair on lower left chest of the shirt. He took out the tweezers and picked up the hair. It was short and brownish-red. He places it in a small plastic bag from his silver case. Nick opened the glove department. He took his flashlight and shined it in. "Whoa! Grissom check it out." 

Grissom looked at Nick from the other side. He saw Nick took out a few hundred bills. "Gambler?" he questioned.

"Or dealer?" Nick suggested.

 The walkie-talkie rang. Picking it up he answered it.

 "What?"

 "It's Warrick, listen I found a car dumped at the edge of the hill and I think it was dumped during the murder scene."

 "And what makes you think that?" ask Grissom. 

"It's still warm, I'm at the far right from where you guys are."

 "Okay, we'll meet you there." 

 After Grissom putted away his walkie-talkie Nick and Catherine was already waiting for him.

 "Aren't you guys going to stay here?"

 "Why we already looked for the evidence." Nick said. 

Grissom rolled his eyes. "Lets go."

 It took them five minutes to reach where Warrick was. 

"What is it?" ask Grissom.

 "I think this was the killer's car. I found a .48 automatic at the edge of the road next to where the car was dumped." Warrick lead them to the edge of the hill and showed them the dumped car. 

"I'm saying it's the killer." Nick said.

"Don't be so sure." Grissom warned. 

Grissom walked near the car carefully, he opened the driver's door. He saw some bullets lying around in the car. Grissom looked up at the three CSI at the top of the hill. 

"It's the killer." 

"Where did you think he went?" ask Nick. 

"Probably caught a ride." Catherine suggested. 

"Probably from his buddies who shot everyone in the temple." Warrick said in disgust.  

Grissom dust the steering wheel for some fingerprints. A whole lot came up. Shaking his head he blew it off, it was a rental car. Grissom frowned, "I got too many fingerprints to run through, and they're all smeared." He got up and walked slowly up the hill, he shook his head, "Does anybody smells that?" he asks. 

"Yeah, it's smells like blood." Nick said. 

Catherine and Warrick nodded their heads in agreement.

 "It's smells like it's coming from the trunk." Catherine said. 

Grissom gave her the _well check it out _look. She and Nick went to the trunk of the dumped car. For their relief it was unlocked. The smell got worse when they both opened it up farther. Nick and Catherine both gasp at what they saw. Interested Warrick and Grissom soon joined them. 

"Oh man!" Warrick curse.

 There were four chopped up bodies and each of them had a police badge stick to them.

 "I think we know why forty-eight people all have a bullet in their head." Nick said. 

"Yeah, while the rest was arriving at the scene the killers were busy chopping up the police." Catherine assumed. 

"That means they haven't gotten pretty far." Grissom pointed out. 

"Or maybe they're still around, waiting for one of us." Warrick said. 

"There're you guys!" a voice shouted, which made them jump out of their skins. 

Grissom faced the voice. "Greg! What are you doing here?!" 

"I tried calling you guys on the walkie-talkie but I couldn't get you guys." 

"What do you want?" Nick asks, trying to get rid of him. 

Turning his attention to Catherine he said, "Remember where you found the .48 automatic-" 

"Wait it wasn't a .45 automatic?" Catherine replied shock. 

"No," Greg continued, "Well it didn't match the victim in the car or Jack Dawson." 

"Jack Dawson?" questioned Nick.

 "Our John Doe. I ran some DNA on the .48 automatic, it was registered to John Ruther, a police officer. He and three other police men had a night shift on the highway." 

"I think we identify the four chopped policemen in the trunk." Warrick said. 

 "They're dead? Well that isn't such a surprise."

 "Spill it out Greg." Grissom urge. 

Greg sighed before going on. "I ran the penis through CODIS and I got another set of DNA from the penis."

 "Who is it?" ask Nick. 

"It's Nigel Crane, he's back." 


	4. Greg's Theory and the shocking discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters, Thank you for all your reviews, and Lady Lenna- it's a Greg story! I love Greg! I'm going to plan something exciting towards the end!

The sound of his name made Nick's heart stop. The others went pale they remember the crazy stalker.

 "He escaped from prison two weeks ago and they just found out two days ago." Greg finished.

"Nigel is our suspect?" Warrick gasp.                                                                           

"No," Nick said, "He's our killer."

It was silent for a moment than Grissom finally broke it; "Lets get these bodies into evidence."

The rest of them nodded and started to get to work. Grissom notice Greg starting to help out. "Uh Greg?"

Greg looked up, "I know, I know I'm not in the field."

Grissom shook his head, "No, get Jack's body into evidence."

Greg smiled, showing all of his teeth. "Alright!" he yelled, hands clamp together.

Then a gunshot shook up the air. The gang stopped dead in their tracks. 

"Sara!" yelled Nick; "The SUV!" yelled the others. 

They ran to the SUV, which took them 2 minutes. Finally reaching the scene they saw Detective O'Reilly kneeling over, blood coming out of his left shoulder. "What happened?" yelled Warrick. "Are you okay?" Sara asks entering the scene. 

O'Reilly gasp at the sharp pain in his left shoulder. "I heard some noises in the van and I went to check it out and some guy with red hair push me down and shot me, that's all I remember." He wince again as another pain struck his shoulder. The nurses came quickly and started washing his shoulder and packing it up. The CSI and Greg looked at each other and went to the van. Inside was a mess, the computer was destroyed, the evidence was gone. 

"Shit I shouldn't have left." Greg said.

"You could have been killed." Catherine assured him. Grissom took a flashlight from his bag and shined it in the SUV. Inside in big black letters read on the wall

"_Eine Meanie Minie Mo who shall I execute first_." 

The gang stood in silent after reading the message.

"It looked like he'll kill not to get caught." Nick said. 

"Yeah, now we have no evidence and nothing to tie Nigel to the case." Warrick growl.

"We have the body." Greg said.

 The others looked at him.   
 "Yeah but we can't get any evidence off our John Doe." Sara informs. 

"We never check for DNA on Jack's steering wheel did we?" Greg grinned.

Grissom smiled,  "If his DNA was found on the penis that would mean he putted it on the steering wheel with his bare hands."

Greg clamped his hands together and bowed at Grissom, "Yes grasshopper." He joked.

Grissom rolled his eyes,  "Sara, Nick, and Warrick go get the DNA and Nick look for more evidence in the glove department, we might find information if he's a gambler." Greg turned serious quickly, " Wait you guys found some money in the glove compartment." 

Grissom and Nick nodded.

 "Now it's all making sense." 

_Jack was a free man, when he gets to the airport and flies to Europe the police will never catch him. Driving on the highway he saw a car drive near his window and all off a sudden shot two times at him. Luckily the first two shots didn't hit him, in fear of his life he drove faster, but his life ended right when the bullet crash through the back window and into his head. The car crash and the others came. While Nigel other gang shot the people crashing in Nigel opened the trunk and got all the money out of the briefcase. He went to the driver's side and opened the door. Cutting off the dick he wrote in his victim's own blood You're next, a little note for the CSIs. Seeing the policemen they shoot them and take their bodies and chopped them up. Putting the chopped bodies in the car they dumped the car over the side of the road and took the police car to their next stop._

"Jack sold 5 million dollars?" Sara gasped in surprise.

"Why didn't he just take the whole case instead of just the money that just doesn't make any sense?" Nick wondered, confuse. 

"Guys we need to get more clues, we got to get more evidence, we've got 3 hours left with this crime scene lets try and get all the evidence as we can okay?" Grissom lecture him crew. They nodded and the three young CSI went to Jack's car. Greg, Catherine and Grissom turned their attention to the SUV. "Think we'll find anything?"  Catherine asks. "Of course," Greg guaranteed, " Killers always leave something for us to find."  
  


            Sara, Nick, and Warrick search the area where Jack was. Opening the trunk of the victim's car, Warrick shine his flashlight across the darkness in there. "Wait, if Greg found DNA on the guy's penis, wouldn't that mean there would be some DNA on the trunk?" Warrick guessed. Shutting the trunk down he dust for fingerprints. "Warrick, this isn't the guy's car," Nick said, holding some papers up that he found in the glove compartment. "It's a rental, it explains why they still haven't caught him."

"Yeah, they didn't have to look a certain license plate." Warrick figure out. 

"You know what I don't understand?" Nick asks. 

Sara rolled her eyes, "No what Nick?"

"How could Nigel Crane know about Jack all of a sudden, he just escaped two weeks ago it's not like he had time to stalk Jack and know him well before he killed him." 

Warrick and Sara pondered their heads at that statement, Nick suddenly widen his eyes in realization. "What if he was working with Jack?"

"It explains why he killed him to have the five million dollars." Sara said.

"Yeah, people will kill to have that amount of money." Warrick growled.

"Lets keep searching for some more clues." Nick suggested.

"Okay Sherlock." Warrick teases.

They spilt up and looked around the car, Warrick opened the side door to and looked behind the driver's seat. Grabbing the tweezers and stuck it in the bullet hole in the back of the seat and pulled out a .45 bullet. "Hey Nick, Sara! Check this out!" he called. Nick and Sara rush to join him.  "I found a bullet in the seat," he told.

Nick examined it for a while. "The bullet went through the window once, and there's no other evidence of another bullet hitting him in the back of the head." Sara said.

"What if this isn't the actually scene, what if this was a body dump," Nick suggested. Warrick and Sara turned their attention from the bullet to Nick. "The bullet holes and the bullet in the seat seem to show that someone was trying to make this look like a murder."

"And they dumped the body in the car, and pushed it into the highway." Sara realizes.

"Yeah, to cover up one murder with another."


	5. Greg and Nick journey towards smoke

            Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters, I would love to own Greg though, THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, and here it is, another Greg (and Nick) chapter!(I'm having a boring summer)  Warning: Contains spoilers from **Stalker! **

Grissom was scrapping some of the black stuff that Nigel or someone use to write the message on the SUV. Catherine was searching the floor in hope for some shoe prints. Greg was getting some DNA off O'Reilly jacket that the suspect uses to push him down. 

"Grissom! I got some DNA off O'Reilly's jacket." Greg announced stepping into the SUV.  Grissom threw a plastic cup at him. Looking at it, Greg realizes it was the black stuff from the van's wall. "Do you want me to see what it is?" he asks, knowing the answer. Grissom nodded and tosses him a mini microscope. Sitting in the passenger's seat Greg opened the top and looked through the microscope at the black stuff.

 "The surface is rough and bumpy," Greg turned his head to Grissom. "It's spray paint." 

Grissom impress with the kid's quick discovery. "How do you know for sure?" he asks.

"I use to take some of my brother's paint stuff and run it under my chemistry set I have."  "Paint Stuff?"

Ignoring Grissom's pondering, "We used to spray paint the school with these stuff."

Catherine joined the conversation. "I couldn't find any clear footprints, any luck with the particles from our little message?"

"Spray Paint." Grissom answered.

"Do you guys know any place in Las Vegas where people buy spray paints?" ask Greg.

"Warrick knows, he lived here all his life." Grissom answered, again. 

"Call him on the walkie-talkie, Greg run the DNA." 

Grissom and Greg eyed her, "Who died and made you boss?" joked Greg.

Catherine gave him a look. Shaking his head, Greg ran off to run the DNA. 

"Shall we?" ask Grissom, offering her his arm. 

Politely taking his arm she sarcastically replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

 They stepped off the SUV and called Warrick.

            Greg ran the DNA through the CODIS in the other SUV where the other lab techs and Robbins were. BEEP-BEEP Greg check the computer, it was Nigel Crane. Someone knock on the door of the van. 

"It's opened!" Greg yelled.

 The doors opened to reveal Nick. "Hey, could you run this bullet for me?" he asks Greg. Taking it Greg ask,"Where did you find it?" 

Nick told him about the discovery of the bullet in the seat. Then he handed Greg some fingerprints that they found at the handle of the trunk. 

"Could you match this and see if it's Nigel." 

Greg nodded and put the DNA through CODIS. Then he turned his attention to the bullet. Without even taking it out of the bag, he handed it back to Nick. 

"It's a .45 automatic."

 Nick looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure?" 

Greg nodded his head. "Hmm-Hmm."

 BEEP-BEEP. Greg widens his eyes at the result.

 "The DNA at the trunk isn't a match to Nigel or Jack." He turned to Nick  "It's Frank Dawson and I think we identify the victim in the car where we found the gun." 

Nick looked at Greg, "Do you think Nigel switch the bodies?" 

"No, he killed them both with the .45 automatic, they both have a .45 automatic bullet in their heads." 

"He just putted them back in the wrong cars."

"Here's where it makes sense, Frank Dawson is the brother of Jack and they both were involved with the robbery at the North Green Casino."

"And the plot continues." 

"I guess we have to go check out Frank's car."

"Yeah, now we have two murders with 46 other murders covering it up." 

            Greg and Nick walked to Frank's car (or Jack's car) to test for evidence. Nick went to the trunk and tried to open it. "Hey Greg, give me a hand with this trunk it's stuck." Greg walked by and together they grabbed a crowbar and try to get it open. It finally shot up in the air and they smiled at the evidence. 

"I believe we found the murder weapon," Greg said, imitating a game show host.

 Nick took some fingerprints off it. "Got Nigel's fingerprint."

 Greg handed him a printout of Nigel's print. Nick looked at Greg and smiled. "It's a match."

 Smiling they both got up and high fives each other. They all of sudden stop and heard a ticking noise. Greg kneeled closer to the car and looked underneath the trunk. 

"Shit it's a bomb!" 

Nick and Greg grabbed the evidence, shoved it in their briefcases, and ran. After getting four feet away from the car, they leaped and hit the ground just as the car exploded. Pieces of the car hit Nick and Greg as their arms covered their heads. Coughing in the smoky air and covered with car metals Nick muttered, "Jeez, I guess this guy really doesn't want to get caught."

 "You were right, this guy will kill not to be found." Greg moaned. 

 They glance at each other just the smoke got to them and they fell into a great pool of darkness. 


	6. The Explosion site

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters, **Sorry that this chapter is so short I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

Grissom and Catherine were talking to Warrick on the walkie-talkie when they heard the explosion. 

"Shit man!" yelled Warrick over the talkie.

 Catherine and Grissom looked at each other and ran to the explosion site. Several people were already there, trying to put out the fire and look around for bodies. Sara and Warrick arrived at the scene. 

"Nigel struck again huh?" Warrick mutters.  

The other three nodded there heads and ran to help. Then a voice shouted out, "We found two males!" 

The four CSIs looked at each other. Running over to the guy who found the males, they realize that it was an unconscious Greg and Nick. 

"Oh man!" Sara exclaimed. 

"What are they doing all the way over here?" wondered Catherine.

"They found something we didn't." Grissom said, hoping to answer her question.

As they watch as the medical people put Nick and Greg on a gurney, they looked around where they found Greg and Nick. 

"They were at least twelve feet away from the car." Sara discovered. 

"And they brought their cases with them." Grissom said.

 He and Catherine bend down and looked through their cases. Grissom took out a .45 automatic from Nick's case and Catherine took Nigel's match fingerprints out of Greg. "What the murder weapon doing in a different car?" Warrick asks.

 Grissom looked up, "I don't know," he turned towards the direction where they were wheeling Nick and Greg out to the Ambulance, "but they do."


	7. A Fax and the actual murder scene

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters, **Here it is guys as I promise, a long chapter**

A horrible smell went up his nose, and he slowly opened his eyes. Nick looked at his surroundings and found the 4 CSIs hovering over him. Shaking his head, he slowly got onto his elbows. 

"What happened?" ask Nick, rubbing his head. 

"The car exploded and we found you unconscious twelve feet away from the car." Warrick answered for him.

"What were you doing there?" ask Grissom.

Nick explained the discovery of the bullet in the seat of Jack's car. Then he told them about what he and Greg discovered about Frank and the bullet.

"..So we went to the car and found the gun, we got a match to Nigel. Then Greg found a bomb in the trunk and we ran away from it as it blew."

"It was a grenade bomb." A voice explained. They turned around and found Brass.

"They investigate the car." Brass explained to a confuse look from Grissom.

Nodding Grissom asks, "Do we still have the body?"

Brass shook his head, "No, the fire burned it all to ashes."

Grissom curse, "DAMN!" 

Brass handed him an envelope. "Somebody sent you a fax."

Grissom opened it and his face showed shock. 

"What is it?" ask Sara.

Grissom handed them the fax. It read "And you are not it."

"Well, at least you know you're safe." Warrick assured.

"I hope he doesn't go after me again or any of you!" Nick said, "That son of a bitch shouldn't have outside those bars!"

"Nick its okay, don't you see what he is doing?" inform Catherine.   

All five heads looked at her, "If he's aiming for one of us, then all we have to do is to to wait around them and when he comes we'll get him!"

They smiled at her. "So all we got to do is find who he's going after and use them as a target?" Brass asked. 

"Grissom!" They turned around and saw O'Reilly. 

"What is it?" They asked. 

"You got at least fifteen minutes till the Sheriff comes here and ruins your crime scene." 

Grissom widens his eyes, "Sara, go show them Jack's car and take out his body and get it into the autopsy room." He turned his head to Warrick, "You, I want you to get somebody to tow Jack and Frank's car."

 Warrick nodded and he and Sara went off to do their business. 

"You want us to take more pictures of the crime scene?" Nick asks.

"No we're going to do that, I want you to go exam the car dump and take some pictures, and put the bodies into these bags." He tosses Nick four garbage bags. "Don't worry it's a strong bag." 

Nick nodded, "Anyone coming?"

Grissom smiled, "Take Greg with you!" 

Nick, confuse started to walk out to the car dump and saw Greg waiting for him in front of the accident site. 

Nick shook his head, "I thought you were still unconscious."  
 "Dude, I was up before they even put the salt under my nose!"

He and Nick started walking to the site.

"Let me guess, they dumped water on you?"

"No, someone farted and it didn't smell good."

Nick looked at Greg and they both started to laugh as they walked.

Greg and Nick finally reach the dump car site. They put on their rubber gloves and set down their case. Nick opened up the trunk again to get the bodies out. Steam rose up into the air as Nick opened it. He waved his arms in front of his face to get the steam out of his face. As the air cleared up Nick soon realize what it was from.

"Nigel put hot acid over the bodies!"

Greg walked over and saw the remaining of the bodies. It was full with bones, 824 bones to be exact.

"Yeah, he did some serious spring cleaning."

"Great we got two bodies with a murder and 4 murders without a body." Nick sigh, he sounded so hopeless. "Man we're never going to catch him!"

Greg did not say anything instead; he went on searching for some more evidence in the dump car. He opened the door and shines his flashlight inside. He stopped all of a sudden and shined his flashlight over to the field next to him. It was a wide grass field, a perfect place to hide. Greg walked over to the field and looked around. "Greg what are you doing?" Nick asked. Instead of an answer, he saw Greg walk up a hill to the left of the dumpsite.

 "Greggo?" Nick questioned.

  Greg walked up the hill quickly and when he finally got to the top, he looked around. He saw car tracks, .45 bullets on the ground; he followed the car track to the edge of the hill and saw that it leads down to the accident site. He saw that Jack's car was towards the front and Frank's car was towards the end.

"NICK!" he yelled. 

"What?!" Nick shouted back, running up the hill. 

"Careful," Greg said, "I think I found the murder scene."

Nick reaches the top and looks around. He tosses Greg a camera. Greg caught it with his left hand just in time. 

"Geez dude!" he yelled. 

"Take pictures of the scene." Nick ordered. 

Together they took some pictures and after a while Nick opened up his case that he brought up. Picking up the .45 bullets he places it in a small brown bag and labeled it .45 Bullet #One. Then he did it for other bullet. Then he found two hundred dollars lying on the ground, he take it and places it in a brown bag.

Meanwhile when Nick was putting the two bullets in the bag, Greg was picking up glass fibers. He took some bags from Nick's case, places the glass fibers in the bag, and labeled it. Then something caught his eye, hair fiber. Picking it up, Greg grabbed another bag from Nick's case and putted it in there. He labeled Hair Fiber. 

"Pieces of glass, 2 hundred dollars and two bullets, want to take a guess?" ask Greg.

"The Dawson were here arranging their money so they could go their separate ways, Nigel comes and shot Jack in the temple-" Nick stopped. 

Something did not feel right. Greg felt it too. 

"It doesn't make sense, why not make Frank's death look like an accident too?" Nick wondered.

Greg strokes his chin, "What if Frank hire Nigel to kill his brother so he could get all the money?"

Nick started to catch on, "Yeah, he probably gives Nigel like a million dollars since he sold 5 million from the bank."

"And Nigel knocks Frank out, puts him in Jack's car.."

"Since he didn't know whose car was whose.."

"And push him down." Greg pointed out.

"That would explain why the .45 automatic was in the backseat." 

"And it would explain why he hid the gun in the trunk and place the bomb." 

"But it doesn't make sense how a guy could do all of this in less than 10 minutes."

They were silent for a moment, thinking of all the possibilities.

"What if it was an inside job?" Greg questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"What if someone or more in the force was helping Nigel out?"

Nick smiled at the kid, "Detective Jon and his force were the first one to the scene after the four police officers who had a shift on this road."

Greg smiled, "I think we got this case on a roll."

"There's just one question," Nick began, "Where is he?"

"And what gun does his force carry?" 

Then a loud boom rang through their ears.

**I know a cliffhanger but for all you Greggo fans out there, something exciting will happen to him and another CSI character (probably in the next chapter or later in the story!)**


	8. Another bomb and the Sheriff's arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters! Though I would love to own Greg!!! Enjoy!

Meanwhile during Nick and Greg discovery Sara was getting Jack out of the car. "Careful with him guys!" she ordered as they put the dead body on the gurney. As they rolled it away Sara saw a tow truck at the end of the accident site. She signed, she saw Grissom and Catherine quickly taking pictures of the cars in the way of the tow truck. Sara took out her camera and took a couple pictures of the car, and went to the trunk. Remembering about Catherine finding a black briefcase in there, she opened the trunk and looked inside. Then something hit her, _the bomb is in the briefcase no wonder why it was empty _she realize in horror. 

"GRISSOM, CATHERINE!" she yelled. 

They turned their heads to her. 

"What is it Sara?" ask Grissom. 

"Where is the briefcase you guys found in the trunk, I think the bomb is in there!" Catherine shook her head, "It was empty I didn't find anything thing in there, expect-" She stopped. "Oh shoot! I didn't check the outside!"

 Speak of the devil, a second after Catherine finish her sentence an explosion shook the air and the impact of it was so strong that it knock them over to the ground. 

"The body!" yelled Sara. 

There was smoke everywhere, fire was on the pavement and they heard fire trunks in the distance. They saw water being sprayed onto the pavement and the fire started to wear off. They walked to the site and realize that the bomb had destroyed the body and the evidence on it. There was a few people hurt, none so seriously. Warrick saw them and waved them over. They walked over and he said, "We've traced down the bomb, Brass says that the police force use grenade bombs and Nigel couldn't have made it in less than a year or so." 

The gang shook their heads. 

"So who made it for him?" ask Sara.

"Detective Jon and his police force," answered Greg, entering the scene with Nick tagging along.  "Nick and I found the murder scene where Jack died."

Grissom shook his head, "Where did Frank die?"

"On the pavement, we found 2 .45 bullets and some glass fibers at the murder scene."

The gang widens their eyes in surprise. Greg looked at Nick and nodded his head. Nick explained to the group about the deal, the death, and the betrayed. 

"Good going guys!" encourage Catherine.

"Grissom, what the hell happened here!!" a voice shouted out.

The gang turned around to find the Sheriff.

"The killer tried to throw us off and destroy our evidence," explained Grissom.

"Yes sure, why are you trying to ruin my highway!"

"We're not ruining the highway, we're trying to solve the-"

"Get the hell out of here, I don't care if you have to finish anything up!"

"Sheriff, we're not leaving until we check out the crime scene one more time."

"Time my ass," the Sheriff turned to the Deputy, "Deputy do me a favor and drive these guys back to their lab."

Grissom growled at him. The gang cast the Sheriff an evil glare before they got push inside a SUV to ride back to the lab. 

Sorry another short chapter, but I'll promise that something will happen to Greg and the person whom Nigel is after….. =greg lover


	9. Whom Nigel is going after, he must be st...

        Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters, though I would love to own Greg. Okay here it is, the chapter where bad happens…..DUN DUN DUN!!! Enjoy! Oh Thanks for all of your reviews!

  It was eleven in the morning, all night the graveyard shift was working on the evidence that they had found on the accident. Now, they sat around a table in the lounge and pictures of the crime scene were laid out across the table. Grissom sat at the end; Nick and Catherine sat on one side with Sara and Warrick on the other. 

"Okay lets review the case," started Grissom, "We have evidence that Nigel called up Detective Jon when he was first put into prison. He told them to meet on June 8th which was two weeks ago."

"According to the phone call they spoke in code, luckily for me I cracked it," Sara began, "Take the egg and run means break me out and run me away from this place."

"Very good Sara." Grissom said, leaving Sara blushing.

"A week after Jon helped Nigel escape from jail, Frank and Jack Dawson robbed the casino." Nick said.

"And guess who got the case for the robber in the casino?" a voiced ask in the doorway.

Five heads turned to see Greg holding a piece of paper, grinning.

"Who?" ask Catherine.

"Well, it turns out that Jon and his force took it, and the weird part was they ask to have it."

"It means Frank already called Nigel to kill his brother."

"I know, these guys will go at it for that kind of money." Warrick spoke up for the first time.

"But Nigel betrayed Frank because it's five million dollars nobody can walk away from that kind of money." Nick said.

"Why not have Jon and his force kill Nigel for the money?" wondered Grissom.

"Because Nigel and Jon are brothers and Nigel didn't kill Frank, he shot him but didn't kill him." Greg answered.

"Wait, how did you know."

"The .48 automatic that you guys found at the side of the road, it share half the DNA of Nigel and is a match to Jon." Greg took a breath before he went on, "There was some skin particles on the .48 and it's Frank's skin."

"So Frank was already dead when he was pushed down." Nick realizes.

"And Nigel shot him with his .45 just for fun and cover up Jack's murder." Catherine finish.

"So why shoot Jack's car if you want to cover up his murder?" ask Sara.

"Because he was in the car waiting for his brother to show up," Greg explained, "the glass fibers show that the car was at a far distance where Nigel shot Jack and the hair fiber at the scene is Jon's"

"He was wrestling with Frank while Nigel killed Jack." Warrick said.

"Because Jack hired Jon to kill his brother, phone call to Jon's office proves that statement." Greg said.

"We got them link to the case." Grissom assured.

"Now all we have to do is find them." Catherine said.

 A knock on the door interrupted them. Archie walked in, "Okay we got a lot of envelopes here, can you believe this I go to collect my own fax and then they sent me to give you guys your letters, ha ha" He started laughing at his own joke.

The six looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Okay," Archie started. "One for Greggo." He handed an envelope to Greg, whom Greg took, confuse.

"One for Catherine." She took with hesitation.

"One for Nicko." Nick took it worriedly.

"One for Warrick." Warrick just grabbed it out of his hand

"And one for Sara.." She took it, giving him an evil glare.

Archie smiled, "Well gotta go!" and left.

Grissom stared at the five with the envelopes in their hands. "Well open it!"

They all opened it at the same time, quickly.

"I'm not it!" they all exclaimed.

Greg, "Okay is this guy playing a trick on us or something?"

"I thought he said he was going to go after one of us?" question Nick.

Grissom shook his head, "Okay maybe we need to take a little break from this, we don't have to worry about Nigel at all, come back at the beginning of shift."

"Hand me the letters!" Greg said. They did so, knowing he was going to run them for DNA.

The CSIs groaned, "Okay we'll go." Sara said.

They started going out to the hallway.

Nick looked at Warrick, "Got the warrant?"

Warrick stared back, "Got the keys?"

"Lets go!" he announced.

After they all left, Greg and Grissom were the only ones there. Greg grabbed his jacket and the big envelope, which had all the letters in it and the results. He stopped by Grissom's office. 

"Yo Mr. Crime Scene Investigator," greeted Greg, walking in the office, "I got the results."

Grissom looked up, "Nigel?"

"Yeppers!"

"I don't get why write the message in the SUV?"

Greg sigh, "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about.. I found some red marks, smeared marks over our names."

Grissom looked up, "Blood?"

"Or ketchup. I ran them all through the computer and 4 gave me back ketchup the other gave me back Nigel's blood."

Grissom reach for his drawers, "Laid them out across my desk."

Greg did so, "Are you going to spray luminol over the letters."

"Sometimes it amazes me why you're just a lab tech." Grissom said.

Greg grinned. Grissom started to spray luminol over the papers that Greg had laid out across the desk.

"Well it not you,"

Greg let out a sigh of relief, "Who is it then?"

Grissom looked up, "Catherine."

"Catherine? Why Catherine?" wondered Greg.

"I don't know, do you know where she is?"

"She mention something about going to the grocery store."

"Rocky Food Store!" exclaimed Grissom.

Greg cocked up one of his eyebrows, "Okay Grissom maybe you need to sit down."

Grissom ignore him, "I say Catherine there once."

"Lets call Brass and his guys,"

"We can't their busy clearing the accident site!"

"Get Brass at least!"

Grissom sigh, "Alright, lets take my car!"

Nick and Warrick knocked on the door of Jon's office.

 "We got a warrant!" yelled Warrick. 

No answer.

 Nick opened the door quietly and saw that no one was in the room.

 "Stupid asshole isn't here!" Nick exclaimed.

 "Good nobody is breathing on our necks when we search!" Warrick happily said.

 "You want to search the computer?" ask Nick. 

"Please." Warrick went to Jon's computer and turned it on while Nick went and search his cabinets.

 "Nothing in the cabinets it looks like he's a regular cop."

 He went to search the draws next to where Warrick was sitting.

 "It looks like there's five people on Jon's force." Warrick said. 

Nick looked at the computer. "Ryan Rattier, Yacht Yearning, Aaron Coffin, Tyler Hitler, and George Droop," read Nick, "Man these guys have weird last names!" 

Warrick cast him a look. Warrick turned his attention back to the computer and search for some more information. Nick opened one of the draws and yelled "BAM!"

 Warrick looked at him, "Find something good?"

 "Oh yeah." Nick smiled, pulling up a box full of grenade bombs.

"Looks like he made six of them." Nick said. 

"There're three missing."

 Nick and Warrick looked at each other.

 "Where is he using the third one?"

Grissom and Greg arrive at the grocery store, pulled into the parking lot, and parked. 

"I see her car!" Grissom pointed out.

"I don't get it why kill her in a store that just going to cause attention and have the press all over it?"

"Maybe he wants fame." Grissom guessed.

"I highly doubt that Nigel wanted fame."

"I think the better question is Greg, why would Nigel want to kill Catherine."

"Don't you get it Grissom, he doesn't want to kill Catherine, he wants to kill her first!"

Grissom stared at Greg, "What that's suppose to mean?"  
 "Don't you remember Nigel's message "Enie Meanie Mine Moe which one should I eliminate first?""

 "Nigel is going to kill us off one by one!" exclaimed Grissom.

"Yes Grasshopper," Greg said once again.

    Then the two saw five guys walking over by the door, and waited by the potato sack that was next to it.

 "Check it out at 2'o clock!" Greg said.

 "They're going to kill her when she gets to the car." Grissom realizes.

 "Kill her my ass!" growled Greg.

  "One of us has to warn her and the other has to distract those goons!"

  "Which one of us is going to warn her?"

  "I'll warn her, You'll be the distraction." Grissom opened the door and got out of his car.

   "I had a feeling he was going to say that!" Greg said, to himself in particular. 

     Grissom waited over by the flower shop that was 15 feet away from where the goons were.

    Greg pretended to shop in the potato sack, which is right next to the goons. He accidentally bumped into one of the racks and it feel to the ground. _Oh crap _thought Greg. 

"Klutz!" laughed one of the goons.

_This is my chance_ thought Greg. He picked up a potato and threw it to the one who called him a klutz.

The goon looked at him. 

"What did you call me?" threaten Greg.

"I called you an asshole boy!"

 Greg pretended to get real mad, he grabbed another potato, "Why don't you take this and shove it up your ass!"

Greg threw it again. This time all 5 goons drew their guns on him.

"SHIT!" yelled Greg. He started to back away, "I didn't know you guys were cops, ha ha" He laugh nervously. 

"GET HIM!" they shouted. In addition, Greg took off running in the woods next to the store.

                     Seeing the goons taking off around the corner Grissom rush into the store. He saw Catherine picking out milk in the diary section. "CATHERINE!" he yelled. 

Catherine turned around, "What are you doing here Grissom?" she asks.

"I came here to warn you, Nigel is coming after ya!"

"What?" she gasps.

"Greg is distracting them we got to move quickly!"

Catherine stopped him, "Grissom we can't look suspicious!" 

Grissom sighed, "Alright, hurry up and buy your food."

      Greg thought he had lost the goons, and started his way back up the forest. It was mostly a hilly forest from Greg's point of view. He heard a branch snap. He turned around and found Nigel.

 "Hello Gregory." Nigel greeted.

Greg gulped he backed away slowly. 

"You know, you really didn't lose Jon's force instead of losing them they ran you into me!"

Greg could have kicked himself in the head right now if he wasn't in the forest trapped with a psychopathic killer and only God knows where he is.

Greg saw the hill behind him, _Maybe if I could lose this guy _he thought. He turned around and looked at Nigel.

Nigel rose in eyebrows, "Don't think about running away." He threatens.

"Oh, I won't run!" Greg said and he fell backwards, rolling down the hill of the forests. He landed hard on a log and moaned softly. _Hurry and get up_ he thought to himself. He started to get up when something cold and hard was force against his forehead. He looked up to see Jon holding a gun at him. Greg gulped, he saw Nigel walking down the hill.

"You know I wanted to kill Catherine first since I did the enie meanie mine moe thing but since you got in my way and I was killing you off one by one…." Nigel snickered. 

Greg cast him an evil glare. Nigel turned around, "Shoot him." He ordered.

Jon started pulled the trigger, * gunshot * 

~Oooh that's right I gave you guys a cliffhanger, please don't sue!~


	10. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI  or any  of the characters. Though I would like to own Greg. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! 

Nick, and Warrick walked back to the lab, even though their shift didn't start until another three hours.

"We got to find out where the third bomb is before it blows." Nick whispered.

"Why are we here then?" ask Warrick.

"We got to tell Grissom."

Warrick sigh, "Fine."  
 "Yo guys!" 

The two men turned around to find Sara. "What is it Sara?"

"The sheriff wants us back to the accident site."

"What?" Warrick and Nick questioned in unison.

 "I don't know why, he just sends us a fax five minutes ago."

The three CSI turned and started walking towards the garage when the SUVS were.

"Well maybe the dude wants to yell at us more." Nick said.

"Right he's going to make us.." Warrick opened the door and the garage exploded, causing the three of them to fly to the wall. They sat there and looked at the garage that was on fire. 

"My money is on that Nigel sent us that fax." Nick said.

"For once I agree with you," approved Warrick.

                                         __

_Back at Rocky Food Store………………_

            Catherine and Grissom quietly snuck out of the grocery store. Luckily for them they didn't see Jon's force anywhere in sight. They quickly went to her car and place the food in there. Footsteps… footsteps were coming upon them.

"Got your gun?" ask Grissom.

"Yeah." Catherine whispered.

They both turned around, punching the first two down.  Catherine uses the butt of her gun to knock the one guy down. Then stomped on the guy that was moaning on the ground the she first knocked down. The last two drew their guns on them which Catherine and Grissom quickly kicked away. Then both use their feet and kicked them right in the head, sending them to the ground.

"And that's kicking your ass!" cheered Catherine.

And a loud gunshot shattered the air. They both turned around and looked at the woods.

"GREG!" they exclaimed. 

"What are we going to do?" ask Catherine.

"You go get Greg, I'll go get Brass!" Grissom ordered.

Catherine nodded and headed off towards the woods. She came across a hill and saw Greg at the bottom, covered in blood.

"GREG!" she screamed. She ran down the hill, and ran up to Greg's side. Since his whole face and shoulder was covered in blood, she had no idea where the wound was. She smelled something horrible, so she got up and looked around. She looked under the log where Greg was lying. Nigel was there and he was dead. 

"Oh my god!" curse Catherine. 

"Ummm, Catherine is that you?" she heard mumbling.

She turned around, "GREG!" 

Greg was still lying down but his eyes were open. "My head hurts……"  He moaned.

Catherine exam his head and saw a big bruise, then she realizes it. His face was covered with his blood; the rest of him was covered in Nigel's blood.

"What happened?" she asks.

But Greg didn't answer he glances up.

"Catherine, behind you!" he warned.

Jon knocked Catherine unconscious.

"You son of a bitch!"

Jon smacked him, "Don't talk that way to me!" 

Greg looked up to see the 5 goons behind him. 

"Quick get them in the van." Jon ordered. Two of them picked Catherine up and the other three picked Greg up. Greg tried to fight but he felt the pain in his head take over him. Blackness…………………

            Grissom and Brass's troop ran through the woods. 

"Catherine where are you?" he wondered.

"We found something over here!" yelled one of Brass's people. Grissom and Brass jog over to the log. They glance down to see the dead Nigel, and a note. Grissom putted on his latex gloves and picked it up. 

It read, "I got them both, leave me alone and let me go, or I'll kill them..both……"

Grissom looked up at Brass. "Jon's got them."

Brass looked down at Nigel, "Do you think you know how he died?"

Brass looked back up at Grissom. 

"Yeah," Grissom said, "Greed."

@@ So what happens to Greg and Catherine? Stay tune………@@


	11. The trace and the runaway

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters but I do own Jon and his force, which I really don't want to own because they're evil people! But I will give anything to own Greg…(and maybe Catherine) 

Greg awoke with a great pain throbbing on his left's temple. _Where am I _he wondered. He started to rub his head with his arm but it was no use. It was then he realize that his arms were bound around his back. He glances around at his surrounding, it was pretty dark but Greg could see the outline a body that lay next to him. He got up in sitting position, which was very difficult since they were tied together too. He tried to remember the incidents that happened earlier. He remembered Jon pointing a gun at his forehead and then he remembers when Nigel said to shoot him, Jon turned around a shot Nigel in the head. Greg knew why, he wanted the five million dollars and didn't want to share it with his brother. He heard a moan next to him. Then he remember Catherine coming back to get him when they were in the woods.

"Catherine?" he whispered.

He saw Catherine tried to get up.

"Stupid son of a bitch tied us up!" she curses.

"Do you know where we are?" he asks.

"Probably in a barn or abandoned place or something." Catherine suggested.

"I don't get it, why does Jon want us for?" 

"Probably for ransom."

They heard footsteps coming down, so they stopped talking. The door opened and Jon walked into the room. 

"How are our fellow prisoners? Comfy?" he asks.

Greg and Catherine just stared at him, cruelly.

"What do you want with us Jon?" ask Catherine.

"What do I want? I simply want the FBI and the FEDS and especially the CSI to lay off my back."

"You murder almost twenty people, I don't think they're lie back for nothing." Greg said.

"Even if I was threatening your boss to kill you two if they don't?"

Catherine and Greg looked at each other.

"Well kill us now instead of wasting your time, Grissom is never going to go with your plan!" Greg yelled. 

Jon smiled, "Oh really….." He smacked Catherine across the face, then he grabbed her chin and shook it back and forth.

"I think Grissom will miss seeing this pretty face." Jon smiled. Catherine stared at him. 

"Leave her alone!" Greg said.

"I will, and when I'm through with her I'll come after you!" Jon said.

He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Great how are we going to get out of this mess?" Greg wondered.

"Well Jon did make a mistake, he let us see the room better when he talked to us, I saw a small door across from us." Catherine answered.

"It'll be better if I didn't have this ropes tied behind my back." Greg said.

"I got my rope lose when Jon shook me, it'll be a minute till I get it off."

"Well please hurry!" Greg said.

Catherine struggle to get the ropes off, while Jon made a phone call to the lab.

            Grissom and the three younger CSI sat in his office with Brass. Then all of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Grissom…so did you revoke my arrest?" 

Grissom looked up at Brass, which gave the group a realization that it was Jon.

"Hell no." Grissom answered.

"Grissom, Grissom, don't you want to see your famous CSI or the best DNA lab tech in Las Vegas again?" 

Grissom sigh.

"That's what I thought, call them now!"

Grissom stared up at Brass, he covered the phone,  "Brass?"

Brass shook his head. Grissom sigh, he uncovered the phone.

"I'm not going to call them." Grissom said. He could tell that Jon was getting piss.

"You idiot! Fine, say goodbye to the girl!"

"Wait!" Grissom yelled.

"And the guy!" There was a dial tone. Grissom hanged up his phone.

He glances up at Brass, "Well?"

Brass smiled, "The trace came through!"

Grissom and the three CSI got up. "Where?"

Brass replied, "It was a police station a couple years ago but they closed it down. It's Reveres Station."

Nick gasps,  "That's where Jon use to work before he came here!"

"Lets get that son of a bitch!" yelled Brass.

Grissom nodded, "For Catherine and Greg's stake." 

            _Meanwhile back at the Reveres Station……._

            Jon slammed the phone back onto the hook. He glances up at his goons.   
 "Lets get one of them!" he ordered. 

He and the goons burst out of the room and head down towards the prisoner's room. He opened the door to relieve Greg and Catherine still tied onto the floor, both worried. He looked at both of them, then he grabbed Catherine, 

"You're coming with me!" he growled.

Knowing that Catherine was almost free from her rope Greg yelled, "Take me instead Jon, I'm the one that you want!"

Jon threw Catherine back onto the floor. "What do you mean?" Jon asks.

 "No don't tell him Greg.." Catherine whispered.

But Greg paid no mind. "I'm the one that found the real murder scene, I was the one that found your DNA, and I was the one that got you linked to the case!" Greg yelled, the last part he was nearly whispering it.

Jon looked back at his goons they nodded their heads. Jon smiled he turned back to Greg and grabbed him by the collar and lift him up so that they were face to face.

"You know if you had did what you were told, **_not to work in the field_**, then you wouldn't be in this mess right now."

Greg smirked, "But I did and you're going to get the death penalty."

Jon threw Greg into the goon's arm and ordered, "Take him to the van and we'll have little fun with him," he turned back to Catherine, "Don't worry I'll be back for you next!"

Jon and the goons that were holding Greg, who was unaware what the goons were thinking of doing do him.

            Soon after the goons left with Greg, Catherine got her arms unloose, she quickly reach for untie her legs. As she did she got up and tried to see if the door was unlocked. It was. She ran out of the room and out of the building. She got in time to see the van driving away, and in time to hear Greg's moans and groans. Catherine started to run after the van but the van drove quickly down the highway. She realizes what they meant by a little fun. They were beating him to death. She heard a few cars coming down and she turned around and saw Grissom's car and 4 police cars. She quickly went to Grissom's car opened the passenger seat and sat in. Before Grissom and Nick and Warrick who were in the back ask if she was all right she said, "Quick go down the highway, and find that van!"  Grissom took off at high speed and the four police cars followed. She hopes they could find the van in time before Jon and his force finish Greg off.

------- I know, I know another cliffhanger…dun dun dun!!! Please don't sue I have no money! ---- Thanks for all of your reviews, you guys have been supporting and wanting me to write more, but I never thought I'll get this far this quick!


	12. Getting Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters. This is it folks. The chapter you've all been waiting for and also what I like to call it THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Grissom must have been driving for at least a half hour when he finally saw Jon's van parked at the edge of the road. He pulled over and slammed into a complete stop. The other four police cars did so too.

"He's in the woods." Nick realizes, noticing that the van was completely still.

"Hope Greg is okay." Warrick said.

"What are we going to do?" asks Catherine.

Grissom stared at the van then at the woods. He turned to them and said, "I got an idea."

            Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Catherine, Sara, and Brass walked through the woods. They came upon small clear area, almost in a circle and saw Jon, surrounded by his troop that was behind him, but they did not see Greg.

_Where is Greg _thought Grissom, knowing that they check the van for him before they walked in the woods.

"Hello Grissom," Jon greeted, he turned to Catherine, "I see you're finally out."

"What do you want Jon?" ask Grissom.

"You know exactly what I want." Jon snarled, "I want you to give me proof that the police will be off my back and me and my gang will leave town with the five million dollars."

"No." Grissom said, firmly.

"Maybe we can make a little deal." Jon started. He could see the tensions in the CSI eyes. 

"How about Greg…"

 One of the goons that stood in the back behind everyone else came forward, holding Greg, who was moaning. Greg was beaten up badly, he had a scar on the right side of his face, which was also bloody, and his shirt was ripped, which revealed some of the bruises on him. Greg was in so much pain that the two goons had to hold him up. The CSI and Brass widen their eyes as they saw him, and Catherine immediately regretted not getting to him in time.

"for the proof…." Jon finish.

Grissom sigh, he took out a paper and said, "I have a this paper from the judge to release your conviction." 

Jon smiled, "Bring me the paper."  

Grissom, Nick and Warrick walked up to him and the goons realize this. Three of them, since the others were holding Greg, took out a gun.

"Only Grissom." Jon said.

Warrick and Nick stood three feet behind Grissom as Grissom reach Jon. He handed Jon the envelope that the paper was in. Jon smiled. 

"Release him." Jon said.

The two goons who was holding Greg threw him to Grissom. Grissom groaned at the weight of Greg. He backed up a few steps before Nick and Warrick rush and grabbed the moaning Greg. They lifted him up slowly.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

"I feel like shit." Greg moaned, softly.

Meanwhile Jon and his force were walking away from them. Jon pulled the paper out of the envelope and un-folded it. It read- "Gotcha!"

Jon turned around and looked at the smirking Grissom. 

"Get them!" he yelled. 

Jon and his force took off running towards Grissom and his crew, guns drawn. But in out of the blue 10 police officers jumped out and surrounded them, with their own guns drawn. The CSI (expect for Nick who was holding wounded Greg) and Brass took out their guns and pointed it to Jon. 

"Surrender Jon, either way we win!" Grissom shouted. 

Jon and his force slowly put down their guns and the ten officers and Brass went and put handcuffs on them.

Greg saw this and moaned to Grissom, "That was good man…" 

Grissom smiled, "It was nothing Greg, I couldn't lose my best lab tech could I?"

Greg smiled. 

"Come on," Grissom said, "Lets get you cleaned up."

            _The Next day at the beginning of the Graveyard shift……….._

Greg sat outside, watching the sunset over the lab. He sigh, he was still in a little pain from Jon's beating the day before. They had whispered to him, "Suffering is the way out.." That was before they had beaten the shit out of him. He had a visible bandage on his neck and where the bruise was on his neck. And the other thing that was visible was the cut from his right eyebrow down to cheek.  He laid his back onto the back of the bench and closed his eyes.

"Hey Greg."

Greg opened his eyes. He saw Grissom standing in front of him. 

"Mind if I sit here?" he asks. 

Greg shook his head, "Go ahead." he answered.

Grissom sat next to him; "It's been a tough couple days for you, hasn't it?"

"It depends on your definition of tough." Greg replied.

"Well maybe this might cheer you up." He threw Greg an envelope on his lap. Greg stared at it.

"What is it?"

Grissom smiled, "Just a little something."

Greg took it out and read it, "Have permission to tag alone with CSIs on their cases, what is this?"

"It's just a little deal I made with the my boss, you keep up the good work in the lab and you can work with us on some of your cases, but if your work starts to suffer…"

Greg smiled, "It won't man, I get every the DNA results in five minutes top at least.."

"I wouldn't say five minutes Greg more like-"

"Hey, no jokes about me being fast in the lab!" Greg interrupted.

Grissom held up his hands, "I promise."

They laughed but a loud bang from the door slamming stopped them. They looked up and saw police officers leading Jon and his force to a police van to take him to the Vegas Jail. Jon saw them and looked at them with hatred in his eyes. Greg stiffens up a little to show Jon that he was not scared. Jon turned his head away and the officers push him inside the police van. Greg and Grissom watched as the van slowly drove away.

"I guess we got what the victims wanted…" Greg said.

Grissom turned to him, "What that?"

Greg looked at him, "Justice."

~That's all FOLKS~ 


End file.
